This invention relates to a cylinder piston device such as a vibration damper to be used in motor vehicle wheel suspensions.
Many measures have been adopted to protect the piston rod of a vibration damper on a motor vehicle. Protective devices having a protective tube as main component are known in addition to a corrosion-proofing treatment of the piston rod, usually in the form of chromium plating. The protective tube is generally connected directly or indirectly to the piston rod so that the two parts move synchronously.
With telescopic legs or suspension struts, however, the problem arises that the shortening path and therefore the entry section of the piston rod is longer than the maximum possible overlap between the cylindrical tube and the protective device for the piston rod. As known, protective bellows are used in such cases, which are capable of elastically deforming if they come into contact, for example with a spring support plate.